


JOURNEY

by ditasitepu35



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Justice League (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AU, Adventurer - Freeform, Adventurer!Tony, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragon!Steve, Dragons, Fantasy, First Meetings, Journey, M/M, Magic, Need beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditasitepu35/pseuds/ditasitepu35
Summary: I was lost.I was proving my self.





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the Stony fanfic, a second one I think. I really wish that his fic is really working out.
> 
> *the Stony fic with Fantasy AU. I'm still working on it  
> and also this is an un-beta and beta version. if you want to read the chapter earlier, you can read the un-beta version at Wattpad first ( https://www.wattpad.com/story/167368673-journey ). I usually put the un-beta version at Wattpad before I upload it again at AO3 in beta version.  
> the comment and correction are very welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was lost
> 
> I was proving my self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Updated

JOURNEY

 

I was lost.

I was proving myself.

 

~×○×~

 

It was cold. He never felt this cold in his whole life. The snowstorm was roaring between the sound of screams and blasts, explosions and the clanking metal.

All around him were armored men, screaming while melted by the fire breath from the men with wings protruding from their back and horn on their head. He also saw a bunch of soldiers running towards an escaping group of people that had the exact same wings and horn. Suddenly he heard a scream not far from his side.

He saw a woman hugging a little girl, protecting her from the soldier that came to take her away. Not wasting any time, he ran toward them and shoved the soldier away from the woman and her daughter. Her wings were shaking with fear.

“Run!” he said to the woman.

He went back to the soldier, just in time to catch him swinging his sword towards him. He dodged and slammed his fist to the soldier chest, making him fly a few meters from him with broken chest plates.

He ran toward the group of soldiers, spreading his wings as a sign to attack them. He took his shield from the ground on his way. He could feel the heat from his throat, at the same time as a yellow bright circle with scripts and symbols showed up in front of his mouth.

He breathed out a loud roar and the fire burst appeared, spreading toward the soldiers. He saw them being melted after they got hit from his flames. But more soldiers came toward him.

He looked at the other humanoids. Some of them were trying to defend themselves while others tried to attack the army. He ran toward them and with his shield charmed with a spell in it. He shoved all the army, and after that, he took his sword.

“GO, I’LL DISTRACT THEM!” he shouted to the brunette guy with silver colored wings.

“ARE YOU NUTS, PUNK?!” he shouted back.

“IF WE KEEP HOLDING OURSELVES, THEY WILL CATCH ALL OF US.”

“ALRIGHT, I GOT YOUR BACK!”

“NO! YOU NEED TO LEAD THE REST TO THE SAFE AREA AND MEET DAD THERE!”

“WHAT! HOW ABOUT YOU?”

Before he could answer, a dark magic arrow flew toward them. They jumped to the opposite direction, he mouthed something as the strange script showed up and covered his sword. The sword glowed and burst a blue fire with lightning. He swung the sword toward the army and the blue fire spread to them.

“GO!” He shouted again to the brunette.

With hesitation the brunette ran toward the humanoid group and flapped his wings, signaling them to start to fly away. As the group of humanoids flew, the brunette looked back to him and mouthed ‘keep alive.’ He nodded and looked back to the army, adjusted his sword and shield.

He ran toward them, swinging his sword to the army. He swung from the downside to the up, gave the blast of blue fire to them and he swung his sword to his left side, stopped a sword to hit him. He breathed fire to the soldiers in front of him.

When he thought that the situation was siding with him, a man with dark silver armor and a black coat with a weird red octopus symbol on his back appeared. He looked at him with amazement and greed. He shivered under that gaze, and he knew that he was in great danger.

“You are going to be my greatest collection.” The man said.

He mouthed something to the sword. A magic circle appeared on the sword, and he stuck the sword to the ground. An orange chain appeared from the blade to his left ankle and tied it firmly.

In his view, all soldiers looked smaller and smaller. Fear started to appear on their face, but that man still looked at him. His face was getting more and more amazement and greed.

He breathed a blast to the soldiers, and everything changed into a sea of fire.

 

~×○×~

 

“Shit.”

A brunette guy tried to lift his legs, buried too deep in the snow while he walked. He fixed his bag and resumed walking. The cold started to crawl to all of his body.

“That damn Howard, I'll make sure that he will taste my payback,” the brunette muttered while he kept walking in the middle of the snowstorm. He looked around and was hoping he could found a cabin or a cave for a night.

On his way, he found a sword stuck in the snow, standing straight while there was a body lying beside it. The brunette thought it was probably a criminal or slave who ran away. However, when the brunette paid more attention to the body, he was sure he saw a horn on the head and wings spread on the back. A humanoid? Shapeshifter? The brunette thought.

When the brunette took a better look to the sword, he could see there was an orange chain tied between the blade and the ankle of the body. Magic! The brunette went closer to the sword but stopped when he almost touched it.

“What am I thinking?! It’s not even my business.” He said and turned away, “He’s probably already dead.”

The brunette started to walk away, leaving behind the sword and (probably) dead body. He had an important thing to do, and he didn't want to waste his time on someone else. He had a payback to do.

But, everything didn't go as he expected. He went back to the body, almost covered by wings. He lifted them a bit and he was shocked when he found a naked body underneath.

A naked man with the most impressive shape of muscle he had ever seen. He shoved aside that thought and brought his hand to the man's neck. He could feel a weak pulse from there.

He turned the man and adjusted his wings, so they covered him. The brunette felt awe by the appearance of the man. He had a blond hair and sharp jaw, aside for the horn, the wings, and a scaly tail.

 _A Dragon shifter?!_ He never thought he would see one (in his entire life). The dragon-shifters were known as the living legend, for it was said they existed, but at the same time have never been seen. In fact, they alienated them self from the outside world.

Hence, it was rare to meet one of the dragon shifters, especially this handsome shifter. He shook his head. _It is not the time!_

Checking the man’s condition, he figured out he needed to find a place to rest and warm-up for the both of them, or they would probably die in the middle of the snowstorm. He had to search a place to rest for both of them. However, he realized that he could not move the man while he was chained to the sword by the magic.

The brunette moved to the sword and grabbed the hilt. He knew that the sword might not move by any inch because it was already covered by magic, but it was worth to try. He tried to pull the sword, but it didn't even budge.

He kept pulling and pulling till he felt something weird coming from the weapon. The sword started to glow in orange and yellow light. The brunette also realized the air around them was getting warm.

Suddenly, a mysterious script flew around him. The brunette also noticed the snow at his feet started to melt, leaving a green grass that grew fast. With one last pull, the brunette finally freed the sword. The chain that tied between the sword and the man’s ankle was gone in a cloud of dust.

He felt warm, really warm in the middle of the snowstorm. He looked back to the man and surprised that there was a shield near the man's body. He put the sword on the ground but, the warmth was suddenly gone replaced by the cold that hit him hard.

He took the shield, hung it on his backpack, and he lifted the man so he could piggyback him, then he picked up the sword. It’s warm.

“Ok-ok, let’s go to somewhere safe.” He adjusted the man and looked around to search a place for rest. In the distance, he saw a dark shadow far from him.

It may be a cave. The brunette thought and he started to walk towards it.


	2. Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?
> 
> What are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Was UPDATED !!!  
> In case you have read this before and you found this changed a little bit or a lot

 

WAS

 

Who are you?

What are you?

 

~oxo~

 

                He was tired and worn out. He already fought all the soldiers that came to him. He could see all his surroundings filled by dead bodies, skulls, bones, and melted armors and weapons.

                He also didn't look so good. His clothes were shredded, full of holes and burn. It was almost like the clothes didn't cover him any more.

                He looked in front of him. There was the man with the dark silver armor and some soldiers around him. His gaze radiated amazement and greed toward him.

                “You don’t know when to give up huh?!” the man said.

                He growled and threw a deadly glare to the other man, which in just laughed then looked at him from up to down. “You are brave enough to be the bait, giving all your friends the time to run away. Leaving you here.”

                The man put his sword back and raised his hand to tell the soldiers to step down. “I’m going to let you win this time, but I will come back and take you with me next time.”

                The man looked at his ankle. “Besides, I know you are not going anywhere.” He smirked and started to walk away, followed by his soldiers.

                He kept staring at the man and his soldiers till they were gone in the snow storm. He started to feel weak. His legs were tired, he also couldn’t keep staying awake. He fell to the snow, unconscious.

               

~×o×~

 

                He opened his eyes, looked around, found himself in a cave. He remembered he was unconscious and now he found himself waking up in the cave, covered by a cloak, near a bonfire. He could see a bag and things like a bowl and a bottle of water.

                Suddenly, he saw his shield and sword, with a man, lay down near it. He adjusted the cloak, assuming it belonged to the other man. He took the shield and he could see the ancient script on it, it was indeed his.

                Then he moved to the sword, where he could see his spell script on it. He tried to take the sword, but he couldn’t lift it. It was like it had become one hundred times heavier than before.

                He tried his hardest to take the sword, but he there was no use. He looked to the other man who was still sleeping. He didn't want to wake him. He was probably the one who brought him to the cave, saving him from the snowstorm, which probably would have killed him. So he decided to leave the sword as a gift to his savior.

He was naked, so taking his cloak would be the best thing to do. After adjusting the robe so that it covered his entire body. He took his shield and started walking to the blizzard.

"This is not a good way to go without saying goodbye." He heard someone talking and turned to see the man now standing behind him, didn't know whether the other man was a threat or not, even though he realized this man was the one who saved him.

He jumped back and spread his wings as if preparing as if the man would attack him. Set the shield for defense. _Can he trust this man?_  

~0×0~

 

                _He is awake!_ That was the first thing he had in mind after he saw the man trying to take his sword. The muscles of the hands harden when he tries lifting the sword.

He tried not looking at his arms, shoulders, biceps again, especially his chest and ... no, not the right time. He continued pretending to sleep when the man continued to move to take his sword. He knew the man would leave.

"That's not a good way to go without saying goodbye." He said while standing and facing the man. He saw the man turn around and spread his wings, showing a warning.

"Hey-hey, I won't attack you," he raised his hand. Hope the man will feel less threatened. He turned to take his sword.

"Here, I think it's yours." He brought the sword to the man, but another man looked at him with a confused face.

The man suddenly kicked the sword from his hand. He jumped backward trying to avoid the next attack, however, it turned out that the man ran towards the sword that had fallen on the ground. When he reached for his sword, he could not lift it.

He could see the man's face turned red when he tried lifting the sword. He walked and the man jumped away, adjusting his shield. He looked at the man and then the sword.

 _Is the sword heavy?_ He grabbed the sword and estimated it would be very heavy. However, the sword was really light.

He looked at the man who was as confused as him, and the sword, and returned from the man rather than to the sword again. He looked at the man again. "You can't lift it?"

He approached the man and handed him the sword. The man just shook his head and took the sword. Both of them were shocked, the man was able to lift the sword as if he was raising a branch.

The man thrust the sword to the ground, let go of his grip, and he took the sword back. However, he could not lift his sword anymore. That was very heavy. The man looked at him with a confused face.

He grabbed the sword and lifted it. Swinging a sword easily like its weight is only as light as a feather. He looked back at the man and lent his sword.

When the man grabbed the sword in his hand, their skin rubbed against each other sending strange feelings to him. He let go of the sword, and the man held it firmly. He swung his sword and smiled, the man turned towards him.

"Thank you for saving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for a slow introduction because I really need to explain how they meet properly
> 
> And i desperately really need a beta reader, because I still have a lot problem in grammar and other thing.  
> Tell me if you are interested XD


	3. Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? 
> 
> That happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was updated!!!  
> I will tell you if I re-updated the chapter. Yeah sorry, English is not my native language. So I need to check it every time.  
> I really need a proofreader.

What happened?

That happened.

 

~oxo~

 

He filled the water into the pan. _Thank God I have a packet of coffee, thank you, Jarvis_. He thought.

Tony prepared coffee for him and the man he saved earlier. The blond man flicked his thumb and a small flame appeared on his index finger. He directed the small flame to the log and after that, put the pan on the fire.

He checked his bag to get two glasses for him and the blond man, no, the blonde dragon. He glanced at another man. The man just sits there and focuses on the fire.

He didn't know the name of the blonde and was currently making coffee for him. Goddamned him. He should have started the conversation but did not understand why it was difficult. He just sighed.

“Is the coffee warm enough?”

The blond man was surprised. His wings moved like shocking movements, then looked at him completely.

He was surprised that the person who started the conversation was him. But now surprised by the facts, appear and do not know how to proceed. He just stared at the blonde stiffly.

“Y-yes, thank you.” The blonde said and looked back at the fire.

 _What's wrong with that fire?_ He said in his mind. He realized it had ruined the opportunity to talk to the blonde.

“My name is Steve. Thank you for releasing me before.” The blonde, Steve finally said. He was shocked by sudden progress.

“Steve, the dragon, or - what?” He said with a smile after putting the two glasses. And slapped his forehead after realizing to make himself look stupid. He tried to calm the atmosphere but fell flat.

“Steve Rogers. Not Steve dragon,” Steve said, chuckling.

“Nice to meet you, Steve. My name is Tony.” He, Tony introduced himself.

“This is Tony, explorer? Tony, human? Or what?” Steve asked jokingly.

“That's good, Rogers.” He gasped fake. “Stark. My name is Tony Stark.” He said and easily scolded himself for giving his family name.

“Nice to meet you, Tony,” Steve said. Tony didn't know why but his voice was enough to make him feel a mixture of happiness, pride, and sincerity. He tried to refocus his gaze on the boiling water and their coffee.

“How can you end up in a snowstorm like that?” Tony asked.

Steve remained silent with the questions that came to him. This was apparently a personal matter, and he had no right to ask. He must apologize.

“Sorry for asking something like that. You don't need to answer it.”

“Our village was attacked by several groups.”

Tony choked on his own coffee. He never expected Steve to answer his question. Our village? Naga Village?

“Dragon Village? Naga Village is here?” Tony is shocked.

“That was here,” Steve answered with a grim face.

“Sorry.”

“It is okay.”

“What happened?”

 

~xox~

 

“That happened.”

He, Steve finished telling the story of the attack. The man in front of him, Tony Stark was just silent. He probably never realized there was a dragon village here before.

“What happened next? What about the others, your people?” He asked. His expression showed insecurity and worried.

“They managed to escape.”

“But that means sacrificing you.”

“I give them more time, Tony.”

They remain silent. Steve could see Tony's face still looking uncomfortable.

“What about the man?” Suddenly Tony asked.

“He?”

“Yes. Silver armored man! The Bad guy!”

“He and his army retreated. They gave up and left.” But Steve could still remember the man's face and his promises that he will come back to him.

“Damn Steve, you almost become his collection. Why are you still behaving as if nothing is wrong!?”

“I don't, Tony. The man might come and took me before when the spell is still tied to my ankle.” And now he's free. The sword has been pulled by Tony, and the spell is broken. But the strange thing was the sword cannot be lifted alone except for Tony.

“That's the way it is. I also don't know there is a war between the dragon and the psycho forces here.” Tony spat. His response seemed to be unsatisfied with Steve's answer. Steve wondered how comfortable he was to talk to the man he just knew.

They remain silent. Look at the campfire. The smell of a campfire could smell around them, sending a feeling of calm for both of them.

“How long has it been since that happened??” Tony asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“The fight, the war that destroys dragon tribes.”

“Is it really Tony? You call it 'tribe'!?”

“What? Is that wrong? Should I call it a village?”

The dragon was just silent. Rolled his eyes, brewed his coffee, and then looked at the big snowstorm outside. He was very lucky Tony found him before he died of cold.

“I do not know.” Steve brewed his coffee again, “Two weeks? A month? I'm unsure.”

Tony just looked at him and brewed his own coffee. He looked out into the blizzard. Steve can see him thinking about something so far. Steve looked back at his coffee, thinking of his family. He missed his father, his mother, his cousin. He misses them.

“If we find something from that war, it can be used to predict when it happened in the past,” Tony offered and consumed half of his own coffee. “But maybe it's buried under deep snow. We have to wait until morning.”

“I think this is a great idea. Sorry if this bothers you.”

“It's okay, Steve, glad I could help.” Tony grinned and finished his coffee.

Steve looked outside again. If they could find clues from the war, he was able to trace his family and the whole dragon. He could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and sorry for taking it so long. I was busy to search for a beta reader. english is not my native language and I want to learn English and also my last beta reader was gone. this chapter still not a beta-ed so I'm sorry if you will find this edited if you read it again. 
> 
> I am planning to upload the chapter sooner on Wattpad but the un-beta-ed one so if you want to read it earlier, you can find it there. while the beta-ed version is uploaded here.  
> thanks for following the story so far


	4. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange symbol 
> 
> That’s the symbol!

UNSURE

 

A strange symbol

That’s the symbol!

 

~oxo~

 

“Sniff-Sniff.”

“Are you sure you can smell it?” Tony looked at Steve silly.

“Yes! Good and clear.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He knew the dragon shifter was an extraordinary creature. Jarvis told him when they read a book about them. Often his mother had told him about dragon shifters before he slept when he was little. The dragon had extraordinary senses and also amazing physique.

“It's here,” Tony was surprised by Steve's sudden warning.

“What's up here, what?”

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Tony directly. “It's here, sword and other things too.”

“Yes, as if you can smell how deeply buried in the snow.”

“It was buried as deep as 2 meters or more. I could smell rusty metal and iron.”

Tony looked at Steve in surprise. He never expected the dragon's ability to be very astonishing. He saw the place Steve was referring to.

“I think it's time to dig.”

Tony began digging snow with his hand, but Steve gripped his wrist.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“What do you mean? Of course, digging snow,” Tony said silly.

“Barehanded? That's right. Step aside.” Steve said, pushing Tony lightly. Tony was surprised and looked at Steve as if he was embarrassing him.

“Sorry, do you think I can't do it?”

“Of course you can, but doing it empty-handed will make your hands freeze.”

“Then? You will use your dragon abilities? Breath of fire to melt snow?”

“If I do that, the sword will melt before I have a chance to prevent it,” Steve said, holding out his right hand.

“What are you doing?”

Before Steve could answer, from the elbow to hand turned into a dragon's arm. Gold scales appeared and his fingers became wider and larger with sharp long metal claws.

“Oh, wow,” Tony said with admiration.

“Surprised?” Steve asked, smiling.

Before Tony opened his mouth, Steve stepped a little farther away from him.

“Get out of the way,” Steve said, and his dragon hand began to glow. Like a piercing sword, he thrust his hand into the snow and gouged it out. Just a little swing, snow was thrown from them.

“Half a meter again,” Steve said.

Tony just kept quiet with his mouth open. Never in his life, he thought, would see the power of dragons in the real world.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked anxiously.

Tony looked at Steve. His face showed genuine concern for him. So sincere that Tony thought that he was fooled by Steve.

“Yes, I am doing okay.” He looked back at Steve's hole. “Why don't you dig everything?”

“I'm afraid to dig too deep. The sword will be destroyed.”

“I understand,” Tony murmured. Avoiding Steve's eyes. “Okay, let's dig.” And he jumped into the hole.

Steve changed his hands back to normal and he also jumped. They started digging. Before starting to dig, Steve gave Tony gloves.

“I don't need it, Rogers,” Tony said, but Steve reached for his palm.

“You're human, Tony, and it's dangerous if your hands freeze,” Steve said, wearing the glove the other man's hand.

“I'm a dragon and can produce my own warmth, so I don't need it but you don't.”

“Whatever,” Tony said, digging back. Steve smiled and began digging snow beside Tony.

 

~oxo~

 

“A strange symbol,” Tony said, continuing to dig until he reached the hilt. He pulled the sword out of the snow. Traced the blade with his fingers and then the symbol.

“You found it?” Steve asked when he stood up from where he was digging, farther from Tony.

“Yes, from what I see it looks like the sword is rusty,” Tony said, pointing the steel to Steve.

“That's the symbol!” Steve said suddenly.

Tony looked at him and saw a grim expression on his face. Steve's face turned into something that Tony didn't understand. Fear, hatred, and loss, but most are afraid. “Are you alright?” Tony asked doubtfully.

“I'm fine, never thought I'd see that symbol again.”

“It's okay, buddy,” Tony assured him.

“So, can you see the age of the sword?” Steve asked, avoiding seeing the emblem.

“Well, I can, but because it's buried in the snow, it's hard to predict.”

“You're right,” Steve said. He hoped this would succeed so they could find clues to trace the dragon tribe.

Tony saw Steve's face. He can guess the feeling of losing his family. Hope he could help Steve now but thanks to snow, it's like freezing time on the sword. Apart from rust, Tony could not see anything else.

“Maybe someone can.” Steve was shocked by Tony's words and looked directly at him.

“What do you mean?”

“There is a small town near here where my friend lives. He is a librarian and also a historian.”

“So you mean he can see the age of the sword?”

“Even the smallest thing,” Tony said.

“Oh, thank God, Mother Rune,” Steve said. He felt relieved because there was still a way for this.

Tony was fascinated by Steve's face. Steve looked very happy and relieved. Tony hoped he could make it faceless and would do anything for it.

“Hey, Tony. Are you OK?”

Tony was startled by Steve's words. Another man almost caught him admiring. “Yes, I'm fine. Okay, let's go to that city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if I updated this and it will change in the future because this still needs a Beta. See the Tag please and thank you for reading this fic. Also, all correction and comment are welcome.


	5. Skjult Sno Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever see this?
> 
> We never see this close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Beta-ed yet. So, sorry if you find this confusing and error everywhere.

 

SKJULT SNO TOWN

 

Have you ever see this?

We never see this close

 

~oxo~

 

“Be careful. The snow is deep at here.” Tony said as he continued to step in and sink into the snow. He was short, and his feet sank to almost reaching his knees.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m...” Tony turned and found Steve walking fine. The other man's feet were tucked not too deep, didn't even reaching his knees. He turned and continued walking.

“Tony?” Steve asked, confused.

“Keep walking, Rogers!”

 

~oxo~

 

Tony continued to walk while Steve followed him from behind. Because the storm last night their road was more difficult. It wasn't the first time Tony had come to the village so he knew the way and how difficult they were to walk now than before.

“Tony,” Steve called.

“Yeah?”

“Is there something wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are… silent.”

Tony froze for a moment and then continued walking. “It’s nothing.” It was a lie. He was jealous because he was too short while Steve was taller than him. The man knew it was childish, but he could not help it.

“So, have you ever come to that village?” Steve asked again, tried to cool the atmosphere.

“Yeah. My friend lives there. He is a historian. And by the way it’s not a village, it’s a town.”

“Town? We always thought that was a village.” Steve felt conflicted.

“Village? So what your people called it then?” Tony asked, raised his left eyebrow.

“We called it Hidden Snow Village,” Steve said as he tried keeping pace with tony.

“Sorry. We, Human, named it Skjult Sno Town.” Tony grinned thinking that dragon shifters preferred to call the city a village.

“Why did you call it Town? I know Town is bigger than the village. I know that place is uncrowded, more like a village.” Steve added.

“I don’t know about that. Have you ever seen that?” Tony said.

“No, to be honest, I haven’t. But we did trade with them. Only some of us.”

“Well, I think this is the good chance for you to see it by yourself,” Tony said. He kept walking and almost stumbled all the time. The next step, Tony fell because his feet sunk too deep and began to lose balance. He tripped to his back.

Suddenly, a large and sturdy arm wrapped around him and Tony fell to someone. He could feel someone's arms covering and protecting him when there was a rough breath above his head.

“Tony! Are you alright?” He heard a voice above his head and saw blue eyes staring at him with concern.

“Y- Yeah it’s fine.” Tony panted and he was sure his face was bright red. Steve let go of his hand and adjusted the bag, kneeling in front of Tony to check for injuries. “Told you I’m fine,” Tony said, rolled his eyes.

“Yeah right,” Steve said as he stood in front of tony and lifted him up in bridal style.

“Whoa- STEVE! PUT ME DOWN!” Tony startled.

“No.” Steve started walking with tony in his arm.

“Can’t you let me walk by my own?”

“And what? Letting you tripping again on the snow?”

“It just an incident.”

“No, I’m not taking that. Tony, this place is deeper. The snow almost reaches your knee.”

“It’s not my fault that you are taller than me.”

Steve froze and looked at Tony. His features looked confused and aware of something, even Tony didn't quite put on a face like what Steve made. He broke his gaze and kept walking.

“You know that being short not making you less man than you are,” Steve said when he adjusted Tony on his arm, and the other man arched his limb around his neck.

“Can you give me a warning when you do that?” Tony snapped, but Steve chuckled and walked on.

“Sorry,” Steve said halfhearted.

“I can hear you not feel sorry at all.”

 

~oxo~

 

Steve was startled by the busy crowd around him. He just stood in the middle of a busy road. Everything was very different from when the dragon merchant described it. The merchant said the hidden snow village was isolated from the outside world, and the trading partners were only their Village. Now, everything changed and that really surprised him.

Steve was nudged by someone who dragged the cart. “Hey! Move aside.” Steve moved and bumped into a man who was carrying a wooden box. “Get off!” He was pushed and hit an old woman with three children. She looked at him angrily. “Move OUT!” The woman barked at him. Steve was obedient and dragged by the crowd. Before he stepped too far, someone had grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the road.

“Glad I’m not losing you.” The person said to him.

“Tony!” Steve breathed relieved.

“I already told you to follow me, not wondering in the middle of the road.”

“Sorry.” Steve looked down. His face was like a kicked puppy.

“It's fine, I know this is the first time you come to this place.” Tony sighed.

“Yeah, and it is surprised me after all these things. It’s really different from what I heard.”

“Because we still have time till arriving how about we buy something,” Tony said, pointing to a small kiosk that sold bread.

“I think I can wait till we arrived,” Steve assured, but Tony grabbed his wrist and dragged him there.

“Oh no Rogers, this is your first trip at this place so you need to make sure to eat something from here too,” Tony replied.

“Tony, I have ever eaten bread. That was one of the things we trade with the human.”

“But not fresh from here.” Tony gave a look, and the other man felt uncertain. Steve sighed.

“Alright. But do you have money? If you don’t then, we don’t have to.”

“Of course I have, which kind of adventurer don’t have money?” Tony convinces and goes to the stand, buys two sugar buns and gives one to Steve. The bread disappeared in his mouth when he had the taste of sweet sugar.

He noticed how Steve ate his food and enjoyed it like a child who got candy from his parents. He was absolutely like a child and Tony really enjoyed watching him eat bread enthusiastically. When he opened his money bag to pay for bread, he found there were only 25 bronze coins in his sack.

Tony remembers the reason he went to this remote town. He tried bidding and in the end, each of his pieces of bread spent seven bronzes. _I’m so broke._

“Is everything alright?” Tony was surprised by Steve who was suddenly by his side.

“No- no- it's fine.”

When Steve tried to ask, the man ate his bread and held his finger.

“Remember your manner, rogers!” Tony said with a mouth full of bread. Steve chuckled and wiped Tony's mouth with his robe, trying to be careful not to spread it wide.

“You are the one who forgets the manner?” Steve said as he adjusted the cloak. “Come on, it’s much better if we arrived before evening.”

“y- Yeah you’re right,” Tony said when he started walking, and Steve followed him. He could feel his face reddened.

 

~oxo~

 

They began reaching the residential area. Steve saw many homes and small gardens, the atmosphere was calm and peaceful and hoped he would have time to stay in the park. Suddenly someone nudged him.

“Come on Steve. We almost there.” Tony said as he kept walking and the other man followed from behind.

“So you said he is a historian?”

“Yeah, he can help us to predict how old this sword,” Tony answered while patting the sword they found.

“Why he lives here?” Steve asked unsurely.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he is a historian and believes there’s nothing much he can do here. I think he has more opportunity if he lives in the city.”

“You mean capital city? Yeah, I agree, but I didn’t think that if I know the reason. I’ve tried convincing him to move to the capital city, but he refused. When I asked the reason, he just dismissed it.”

“It’s that so…” Steve remained silent when he went on, following Tony. There had been many things that had changed from what the dragon merchant said before and now he saw this village as a town, a small town. How much actually changes? He asked.

“We are here.” Steve flinched from his mind and saw a large house with a wide courtyard, full of all kinds of winter plants. There was a board with a strange language written in it, stood straight in front of the house near the road. He saw Tony at the front door, pulling the bell.

“Coming.” Someone said from inside. A voice like that came from a woman, but Steve felt something was wrong. He quickly stood next to Tony when the door was opened by a beautiful woman. She wore a simple and general dress, curved jaws, and slightly tanned skin. Steve was a little surprised by the presence of the woman. Something strange! He thought while the other man shifted uncomfortably beside him.

“I- is this Sam’s house? I didn’t know Sam had someone now.” Tony said.

“Yeah, this is Sam Wilson house. I’m Diana, his assistance.” Before he could say anything more, a black man holding several books came from inside. He was wearing nice clothes, and it seemed that the man was from a noble family.

“Who is it, Dia- TONY?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I can update this. I really wish I can update it sooner but the truth I still need to find a beta reader. I hope I can change my native language. haha true tho.  
> I also have Wattpad, Please support me there XD (I'm not forcing)
> 
> And  
> For you who think the Diana in the story is THAT Diana, yeah it's true.  
> This fic is a multifandom. So there will be any possibility that the other character will show up XD


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something wrong?
> 
> Everything changes.

TIME

 

There is something wrong?

Everything changes.

 

 

~oxo~

Steve stood in the bathroom. Hot water flows from his head to the tips of his feet, sending calm to his aching body. He never thought he would have the opportunity to use a human's shower. He sighed.

When he rubbed his face, his family's memories returned to him. His father, his mother, his cousin, his friends, also raids and the man. He leaned his forehead against the wall, and the pain returned to his body.

~oxo~

"How are you?" The historian, Sam asked the man sitting in front of him. He poured a cup of tea for himself and another man.

"You know, rough as usual." Another man said, took a cup of tea and brewed it. The heat of the tea spread throughout the body, removing the cold from his body. "Adventure has never been easier," he said.

"Are you aware you can come back any time, Tony?" Sam sighed.

"And what? Confess the old man that I lost? Step into my body."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just say I need help from my biggest friend," Tony said, putting the cup back from the table. The woman they met before, Diana came to the living room with a few books in her hand and put them on the table. She sat next to Sam.

"You went bankrupt and wanted to borrow gold from me," Sam said, put down his cup, took the book and started to read it in front of Tony.

"Ask for your kindness, Mr. Wilson." Tony prostrated on the table.

"Ha-ha-ha funny." Sam put the book back to the table and took another.

"Hey, I didn't do this to anyone else," Tony protested.

"And because of that I know you don't do the same thing to me, your ego is higher than that."

"Ugh ..." Tony poured tea and brought to his mouth. "So, do you want to lend me or not?"

"Of course," Sam grinned. "After you introduce your friend."

Steve entered the living room with wet hair. Tony could guess he had just taken a shower and was now wearing a shirt from Sam. Steve was handsome when Tony first met him, but after he wore his usual clothes and hid his wings and tail, he could be more attractive than he imagined. Especially with clothes that were two times smaller than their size.

"It seems like it suits you," Sam grinned while Tony just froze in his place.

"Thank you for lending me this shirt." Steve approached them, standing behind Tony.

"Don't worry, Tony's friend is also my friend. Tea?" Sam points to the empty seat next to Tony.

"Yes, thank you."

Diana went to the shelf and took another cup. He put it in front of Steve and poured tea. He watched every move the woman made carefully.

"There is something wrong?" Steve flinched from his mind and met Tony's worried eyes.

"T ... it's okay." He drank his tea, allowing a warm feeling to spread to his body. Sam watched him calmly.

"So Tony, can you introduce us?" He finally asked.

"Oh yeah, Steve, this is my friend I said before. Sam Wilson, from the Wilson family." Tony pointed at the man. "And this is my friend, Steve Rogers. He ..." Steve coughed and looked in panic at Tony, "An adventurer like me. He helped me deal with a snowstorm last night."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Steve said, holding out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Sam grabbed Steve's hand and shook it lightly. "So what are your chances of coming here, Steve? If Tony, I can guess he needs money."

"HEY! Can we keep this conversation only for both of us?" Tony protested.

"Um ... I need your help, sir," Steve said, hesitating.

"Call me Sam, don't be too formal."

"Okay Sam, I need your help," Steve said, putting a roll of cloth on the table.

~oxo~

"Sword?" Sam said when Steve unrolled and found an old sword in it. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Can you tell us how old this thing is?" Tony asked. Sam just stared at him with uncertain views.

"Why Tony? Not as usual. Is something wrong? You didn't make a problem, did you?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"What the hell, Sam!" Tony snapped, while he could hear Steve saying 'language' beside him. "I didn't make a problem. There is something we have to make sure of."

"And this has to do with the age of this sword?"

"Yes, I know it is ridiculous, but can you investigate it?" Steve assured.

Sam just sighed. He took the sword and traced the knife to the symbol with his hand. Tilt it so he can see the other side.

"What do you think, Diana?" Sam asked, but he found the woman staring at the sword with a grim face. The woman looked at Steve as if she was aware of something.

"Where did you find this?" He asked calmly. Tony and Steve only exchanged glances.

"In the valley, not far from here," Steve said.

"Where?" He continued putting on a neutral face.

"In the southwest from here," Tony added.

"You know it's not the usual route to this city, right?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes, I knew, but thank you for the great weather last night," Tony said, condescendingly.

"I don't know what you two are looking for, but the sword is already ... no." Diana hesitated. "I've seen that sword, ten years ago."

"" What? "" Steve and Tony asked unison.

"I heard there was a raid. A large group came with dark silver armor with symbols ... "Diana looked at the sword." The same symbol with the sword, on their chest. "

Tony can see the face of fear that Steve made.

"So you mean ..." Tony asked again, to make sure about what they heard.

"The age of this sword has reached ten years. More or less. And also about the attack, it really happened. A mysterious attack came to this place. This was the previous village. They looted and took all the resources," Sam said.

"And their aim is to capture all dragon shifters," Diana added.

Steve's face paled. Did not believe he had slept for ten years.  _That's why everything changes._

"What about other dragons? Do you know where they go? "Tony tried asking more.

"I don't know for sure. I just concluded the dragon village was destroyed. The only trading partner with this village for a long time. We never heard anything about them after that," he said.

"That's the reason why I came to this village, I tried to find out about their organization ten years ago. The reason behind the attack," Sam explained further. "But we lack resources and witnesses."

"I think we have one," Diana said, raising her palm, a bright yellow light coming around her hand.

"Wh-" Tony squeaked.

"DIANA?!" Sam Panicked.

Before the two men could react, a blast of the wind came from Steve's side. They saw the man surrounded by strange manuscripts in golden light. Its horns and wings appear gracefully.

"They're gone," Steve murmured.

"YOUR FRIENDS ARE DRAGONS?!" Sam shouted.

"STEVE, PLEASE CALM!" Tony warned.

"They have left." Tony could see tears running down his cheeks. Before he could approach the dragon, Diana came by their side.

"Get out of the way." He said. Tony recognized the cat's ears and tail. Without another warning, the woman placed her palm and summoned the hexagon shield in front of them.

"They're gone," Steve murmured.

"TONY, WE HAVE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE," Sam yelled at him.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!" Tony said.

"They're gone."

"I RECOMMEND YOU TO CALM HIM THEN," Diana finally said when she tried not pushing by the dragon's huge explosion.

"YES." Tony ran to him.

"WHAT! NO!" Sam was surprised, trying to reach for it, but he had approached the dragon.

"STEVE, calm down!" Tony said.

"They're gone."

"THEY ARE, BUT. WE CAN STILL TRACK THEM. "Tony walked slowly to the man, trying not to be pushed by a strong wind.

"They're gone."

"STEVE, THERE IS STILL ANOTHER WAY," Tony assured.

"They're gone."

"BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE. I MAKE SURE THAT!" Tony said, holding Steve by the shoulder. Convinced him.

"..."

"YOU ARE NOT ALONE IN THIS. I WILL HELP YOU FIND YOUR FAMILY AGAIN. "The wind blast began slowing down. “You are not alone in this matter."

"..." Steve raised his head, staring at him with a sad look full of loss.

"Everything will be alright." Tony held Steve's head in his palm and pulled it to his chest. Hugged him as if his life depends on it. At first, Steve hesitated, but then he hugged him back.

"Everything will be fine," Tony said again when he buried his nose in Steve's hair.

~oxo~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the part for Steve and Tony know what actually happens on the past, and also what Steve will face after this. yeah, other things will be revealed in the next chapter, so sorry I only make this so short because English is not my main language.
> 
> I also tried to fix my first fic because there are still so many grammatical errors. sorry if you found it in here too  
> I'm so happy if you can tell me about it.


	7. HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years, Tony!
> 
> I want to help him

 

HOPE

 

Ten years, Tony!

I want to help him

 

~oxo~

 

“Steve, here, you need to eat.”

No replied. Steve just laid on the other side of the bed with his back was facing Tony.

“I’m putting this on the bedsides' table, ok.”

No replied.

“Alright then, I’m going now. I’m going to be at the living room with Sam” Tony said awkwardly as he turned and went outside their bedroom.

Steve heard a door closed sound and turned. His eyes were wet and red. Never expected that the last dragon shifter would be him all along. Losing his family was enough, but never had a chance to meet the others is something scary to him. He was like an outsider. The things that were already extinct, yet he was here.

He curled up on his bed again. Wished this to be a nightmare that will end as soon as he woke up. Yet, he has known he would never wake up.

 

~oxo~

 

Tony entered the living room. Never thought that after everything had happened since he met dragons, it ended like this. He threw himself into the chair, releasing his stress.

"He still doesn't want to eat?" He heard Sam on the other side of the chair.

"No, he is still mourning." Tony didn't even bother raising his head. He could hear the sound of flipping paper and the clattering sound of his cup.

"Give him time. You know it's hard to lose someone," Sam put the book back on the table and poured a cup of tea for Tony. "This is also difficult when he realizes he may be the only one of his race."

"You're right," Tony muttered.

He moved to sit. See Diana enter the room with the other books in her hand. Tony could see the cat's ears and tail missing. When she sat down, their eyes met.

"And you never told me that your co-worker here is also a shifter," Tony said, still staring at her.

Sam sighed. "It should be a secret. Only the capital librarians know."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous if someone knows she's a shifter. Especially because he's a cat shifter."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, shocked. He whipped his head towards Sam.

"Because of this kingdom." Diana brewed the tea. "Not all kingdoms place rights for beings like us. Some kingdoms exist, but some are not. "

"For this kingdom, they do not place rights for other humanoids. Heck, for Beast man. The Shifter who is closer to humans also does not have it," Sam added.

"So, if this kingdom does not set a policy on their rights, what happens to them?" Tony asked, not sure.

"Slaves. Even the wild ones." Sam answered. His face looked as hard as holding many bad things in his mind.

"Shit." Tony hissed. It was not only about dragon shifters that might be extinct, but he also needed to think about this kingdom and his policies about the humanoid. This place was dangerous for Steve. Something was annoying his mind. "Is it possible that the attack came from this kingdom itself?"

"That's what we thought at first," Sam answered.

"But it wasn't," Diana added.

"We tried to investigate this kingdom first after we heard what happened ten years ago, and no one found anything. We are also looking for some suspicious movements, weird organizations, syndicates, and whatever. But, nothing. "Sam continued.

"Then? You mean this kingdom is innocent?" Tony asked, annoyed.

"Apparently yes, right." Diana finally said.

"Alright. If this is a royal matter, the king needs to do it himself," Tony said, never felt so annoyed in his life, knowing his friend's life had been in danger since the first before they met.

"Do you know we did this in secret?" Sam asked, confused.

"What? How do I know? You never told me anything from the start. The first thing you just say to me is, you want to be a historian or librarian and without news or anything. Thanks to the stupid gossip of noble women every week, I hear you already moved to a place of nowhere. "Tony said, pointing his finger at Sam.

"Everything we do is intentional." Diana brewed her tea calmly. Tony whipped his head, looking at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" He spat.

"Every movement from the kingdom has no right to be involved with other kingdoms. If other kingdoms are known to send their spies to investigate the attacks ten years ago. They would be seen as blaming the right to privacy and a breakthrough in autonomous power." Diana put her cup down and looked at Tony with serious eyes." Do you know what would happen if they found out?"

 

Tony looked down. Know each consequence if the scenario occurs. To avoid war, he said to himself. He knows exactly about this. It is the right of every kingdom to implement their rules, and there is no right for other kingdoms to overturn the law. Another way to involve other kingdoms is at sovereign inter-royal conferences. Or war. He felt sick because there was nothing he could do.

His mind returned to three days ago.

 

~oxo~

 

Tony buried Steve's head against his chest, hugged him tightly, protecting him from the outside world. He promised himself to help him find his family and never face this alone. The memory of losing the only mother figure was quite painful for him and he didn't want the other man to feel that.

Steve stays frozen in his arms. He felt another man's arms weaken, and his arms fell. Tony cupped his face and looked at the unconscious man on his arm.

"Steve?" Tony lightly patted Steve's cheek, but nothing happened. "Steve?" He shook another man, panic began to appear in him.

The man remains unconscious. He did not know what to do. Just shake it, hoping he will wake up.

"STEVE?!" his vision began to blur. "SHIT STEVE, WAKE UP!!"

"Tony, calm down!" Sam approached from behind, pulling a man who was unconscious and laid him on the couch. He cupped the man's neck.

"What happened to him?" Tony asked.

"He just lost too much energy, that's all," Sam said, sighing with relief. Tony panicked and began to disappear and approach him. But, Diana walked ahead of him and put her hand on Steve's forehead. Her face became grim as she looked at Sam. She sighed.

"It would be better if we let him rest, it will speed up his energy again," She said. Her hand floated on Steve's forehead and a warm green light appeared between them. "I will cure him to make his condition better first."

"I'll tell the waiter to prepare their room," Sam said and left.

They were silent for a while. Diana continued standing on the other side of the sofa, holding her hand while healing him. Tony knelt beside him.

"He's in the worst condition, isn't he?" Tony murmured.

Diana remained silent, Couldn't look at him.

"You can say that. Don't worry about that," Tony muttered again.

"We, as magical beings, need the power of magic or runes as our energy to live. Besides the energy of our lives or our souls. "Diana finally spoke, had not made eye contact.” Not only magical creatures, normal or non-magical beings also have them. But the difference is only us who can manipulate or as you say, use it. "

Tony remained silent, staring at Steve as if he might die if he didn't pay attention.

"If magical creatures can manipulate their power, non-magic uses the power to recover or just to move and do something. It's not much different from us." She added.

"But your life is riskier than us," Tony said, calmly.

"Apparently so."

Tony was silent again, and Diana began to concentrate to cure the dragon.

"How?" Tony murmured.

"What?" Diana was surprised, staring back at him in confusion.

"How do you do it," Tony said and looked at her hand. "How do you do that magic?"

"Shifter has learned it since they were little. We need to learn how to control our magic power because they can be a little out of control. "

"What about me?" Tony asked. Diana could hear a desperate voice from him.

"Humans can learn many things, based on their talents or other than that. Although not all of them. They need a lot of time to study our magic or even other general magic. "Diana pulled her hand.

The green light disappeared from his hand. Steve's face looked much better than before. More colored and didn't sweat at all. Tony put his palm on the other man's forehead, caressing him.

"That means you can also learn magic," Diana finally said after a long pause, watching him.

"I want to help him," Tony said, seemed to want to cry.

 

~oxo~

 

"That does not mean we stop suspecting this kingdom as carrying out the raid," Tony was shocked by Sam's words.

He looked at him. At first, Tony thought Sam would stop being suspicious. His friend knew what he was thinking, sighed and put his cup back on the table.

"If this kingdom really invades and captures all dragon shifter, what would other suspects suspect?"

"What do you mean?" Tony began feeling numb, not knowing what Sam was trying to say.

"If this kingdom truly captures all dragon shifters, other kingdoms will suspect they are planning to create an invincible army," Sam said when he took a book from the table and began reading it. "You have to know how strong the dragon shifter is."

"Shit!" Panic began appearing within him.” A group of invincible troops from the most powerful creatures. Dragons," Diana said, looking at a painting on the wall. Tony looked at her and found a painting of a dragon and a dragon shifter at war. "Also the rules about all shifters are slaves enough to predict what actually happens next."

Tony felt sick. Everything his friend told him was more than enough. Not only is Steve in danger, but he is too. If they do not leave the kingdom as soon as possible, he does not know what will happen to them.

"How about you?" Tony asked Diana. "You are also a shifter. And you probably know what will happen if you stay here."

"Don't worry about that, Tony," Sam assured. "We have already discussed this. Faking her identity and hiding the fact that she was a shifter. "

"That's why we told you at first this was all a secret," Diana added.

"Then why do you agree with this? You know this place is dangerous for your type. "Tony asks her.

"Let's just say I came here to take revenge on my friend," she said.

"What?!"

Diana paused for a moment, took a cup of tea and brewed it. "I moved from here when I was little." She looked at the man in front of her, "I was born here, in this village."

She put her cup back on the table gracefully and looked straight into the man's eyes. "I have lived here for 10 years since I was born. Don't know anything, just playing in the snow. My mother told me to hide my ears and tail because it was dangerous. She never told me the reason. She also did not tell what happened to my father.

"Until I know the real reason." She smiled grimly. "Then one day when I was little, I played in the forest. I met someone, a small child with feathered wings and golden light blue and tail scales. "Tony was shocked at that part.” We have become friends since then and told me to keep it a secret. But I will move after that because the rules about shifter are enforced. We promise to meet again someday. And ten years ago I heard about the attack. "

Tony let go of the breath he had never realized he was holding. Knew she also lost someone as the reason she came here. Even though it was dangerous for her, for her freedom, which was enough to answer his question.

Suddenly Tony remembered something.

"I have something to say to you."

 

~oxo~

 

Tony entered the bedroom, looking at another man still lying in bed. Food not touched. He approached the bed.

"You have to eat Steve," Tony told him.

There is still no answer. Tony took the food and brought it to Steve's side. He was surprised the man woke up.

"If you don't eat, you will get sick," Tony said again, knelt beside Steve.

"If I'm going to die, it’s okay," Steve muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tony was surprised.

"I don't have anyone else, Tony! I'm alone!"

"You do not!" Tony said, his voice rose slightly.

"Then what? Look at me! I lost my family, friends, and now my people. I might be the only one in my race," Steve got up from his place and began shouting. Tony could see the other man's face was tired and eyes were red from crying.

"You won't face this alone, Steve. They might still be out there waiting for you!"

"Are you serious, Tony? Didn't you hear your friend tell us before? Ten years, Tony! TEN YEARS!!" Steve looked very devastated.

Tony put the tray on the table beside the bed and cupped his face. "That doesn't mean there's no chance at all."

Steve froze in his place and leaned on the touch. He began to cry, holding Tony's hand.

"You won't face this alone. I promise." Tony whispered to him.

Steve nodded and leaned his forehead on another man

"I promise."

 

~oxo~

 

"You look much better," Sam said, staring at the blonde eating soup. The blonde turns red.

"Yes, sorry for making you worry," he said.

"Don't worry. You need to see who is most worried about us all when you rest," Sam looked at the other man next to the blonde, who coughed by his soup.

The blonde looked at the man beside him, worried. Another man just waved his hand, sure.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Sam asked again while eating soup.

Coughed. "I'm fine." Tony snapped.

Diana rolled her eyes as she approached and placed a basket of bread on the table. Offered the blonde to take one, but the blonde refused.

"I heard you guys left today," Diana asked.

"Yes. We have prepared the supplies. We will leave this afternoon." The blonde answered.

"What about your condition, Steve?"

"I'm fine now, much better than before."

"You can stay with us two or three more days, at least until you are completely cured," Sam assured.

"Thank you. But I think we should leave as soon as possible," Steve said.

After Tony told them about what had happened to the attack ten years ago, they began to look for more clues about the dragon and where they went. Strangely, many agents in other locations and villages got stories about a large group of dragons and dragon-shifters who flew from the northeast to the southwest ten years ago. Flew out of this kingdom.

From that clue, they realized the dragon shifter had managed to escape and might still be alive. Without waiting long, they prepared their supplies and plan their next trip. Also bought some armor and weapons for Steve because this was the first time he had become an adventurer.

"Tony, are you okay?" Sam approaches him who checks their map.

"I'm fine," Tony muttered.

"You'll pass that place," Sam said, worried.

Tony knew what his friend was talking about. They might pass through the capital city of the kingdom. All agents lost track after they tracked villages close to the royal border. So there was a possibility that they didn't need to go through that place.

"We don't know yet."

"Okay if you say that. If you pass that place, please greet my mother."

"Aww, Okay. Someone misses his mother," Tony grinned.

"Whatever," Sam murmured.

They started walking in the hall to the living room. All their things had moved there, and Steve was talking to Diana there. When they got there, Tony could see Steve's sword on the table and she did something with her magic.

"There is something wrong?" Tony asked.

"It's about my sword." Steve showed his sword.

"Strange magic surrounds this sword. It's yours," Diana explained to him.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked back.

"There is your magic in this sword. I don't know what kind of magic you put in it, but the sword can only be used in a certain way, now," Diana told him.

Steve traced his finger on the sword, feeling the power under the sword. Tony approached them, looking at the sword from Steve's side.

"So what do you mean, Steve himself who made the sword can't be lifted alone?" Tony asked.

"Not only him," She grabbed the handle and tried to lift the sword, but it didn't even move an inch. Steve's eyes widened, his mouth opened because he suddenly did not believe what really happened.

"What kind of spell are you using?" Tony asked.

"I-I only use seal spells. To make sure nothing brought me, I locked myself with a sword as the key. "Steve explained.

"But why can Tony lift the sword? You say the spell is to seal you." Sam approaches them. Steve is silent by the fact that Tony can break the spell, a spell that he believes cannot be broken by anyone including him.

Diana retraced the sword, feeling a strange force forming it. She looked at Tony then looked at him. Initially hesitant, the woman cleared her throat.

"Steve, who taught you this spell?"

"My mother, she taught this spell and told me this is the strongest seal spell she knows. There is something wrong? "Steve's face hesitated, alert.

"No, apparently your mother is right. This is the strongest spell seal. I was surprised I could find this kind of seal spell from a dragon shifter. "Diana answered, pulling her hand away from the weapon.” Apparently, it also has a big reverse effect too."

"What do you mean?"

"For you, you cannot lift your sword but still have a connection with it. The sword's energy comes from you. It doesn't matter how far you are from it," Diana told him. She turned to Tony. "And you who draw the sword, are the only one who can use the power of this sword."

"WHAT!" Tony and Steve said together.

"You mean we are bound by a contract or something?" Tony asked.

"And I'm familiar? Or the slave?" Steve added.

"No, I didn't see such a contract on that spell. For Tony, you can manipulate the sword with Steve's strength in it freely. That will reduce his strength, not yours. And Steve is still free. He doesn't have a strict contract as a familiar or 'summoning animals,' and you have no right to treat him like that," She explained.

"I suspect Steve can only use his sword after Tony gave him. Which means the spell assumes that Tony has given him permission to use it," she added.

Tony took the sword with his hand. It was light as a feather. He could also feel the strange power from it. He looked at Steve watching him.

"Sorry," Tony said.

"No need. I think this is a thank you for saving me, you know, from a snowstorm." Steve grinned.

"I don't think I'm doing anything," Tony murmured, holding the sword upside down so that the tip touched the floor.

"You do a lot more than you realize," Steve approached him, laying his hand on Tony who was holding the handle. "Thank you," Steve said.

Suddenly, several strange texts appeared around them glowing in golden light. The script also forms like a magic circle where they stand. A warm feeling appeared, and the wooden floor began growing shoots on it. The shoot continues growing into a young branch and surrounds it. The branches grow with incredible speed and continue to grow.

Steve, aware of what was happening, let go of Tony's hand. The spell suddenly disappeared, also the tree stopped growing.

"What the hell," Sam said.

"What happened?!" Tony asked, be careful. Steve looks not much different from him.

"I think there is a spell I still don't know in it yet," Diana said.

"I don't even recognize him," Sam added. "I learned magic and spells but never saw them."

"I think we should investigate this problem too," Tony told them.

 

~oxo~

 

"Well, if you keep going southwest after you pass the gate, you will meet the city under this mountain. They can give you a ride to the border. My friend is there. "Sam told them.

"Thank you, Sam." Steve shook his hand.

"Geez, thank you, friend." Tony patted his shoulder.

"I'll wait for you to return it," Sam said, staring irritably.

"Hey!"

"Be careful," Diana said to Steve.

"I will. Thank you for your help." He replied.

"Not needed. I hope you find your people too. I am happy after learning that all dragon shifters are safe."

"Tony told me you had a dragon shifter as your friend."

"Yes, but, he didn't tell his name. So was I."

"It's okay. I will continue updating the news when we find it."

"That's really convincing," Diana smiled.

"OK." Steve adjusted his bag. Checked all the adventure equipment then look at Tony. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

They began walking away. Sam waved to them, while Diana just stood there with a smile on her face. He noticed.

"Is something wrong with them both?" Asked Sam.

"Not much." Diana shrugged.

Sam was confused and kept waving at them until they went to the busy road.

"Do you know what I found in Steve's sword spell?" Diana asked.

"What? Is there anything important? What is that? A contract?"

"No, but an oath."

"Oath?" Sam was unsure of his words.

"A promise," She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking it so long...  
> and also, this chapter ended the first Act. finally their true story is going to start and I hope you like it so far


End file.
